


Abendessen mit der Familie (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flausch, Gen, M/M, Thanksgiving Abendessen, kurze Erwähnung von Samelia, noch nicht ganz Destiel-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wacht auf, erwischt Cas dabei, wie er versucht, das Abendessen für Thanksgiving vorzubereiten, und hilft ihm. Sie unterhalten sich, beiden werden verschiedene Dinge klar und für beide wird der Tag besser als sie erwartet hatten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abendessen mit der Familie (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570950) by [222Ravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens). 



In Rufus’ Hütte kommen sie für die Nacht unter. Sam schläft auf der Couch und Dean liegt regungslos auf dem Klappbett, nachdem er die ganze Nacht hierher durchgefahren ist, nachdem sie zum Arsch der Welt und zurück gefahren sind und sich der Hinweis auf die Tafeln als Sackgasse herausgestellt hat.

Entsprechend ist es ziemlich spät am Nachmittag, als er endlich aufwacht und langsam zu Bewusstsein kommt, und Sam einen unterdrückten Knall hört und ein Duft in der Luft liegt, den er nicht richtig zuordnen konnte.

Natürlich setzen seine Instinkte sofort ein und versuchen ihn für den Fall einer Bedrohung so schnell wie möglich aufzuwecken. Was bedeutet, dass er gradezu von der Couch fällt, fluchte, als sich seine Beine in einer Decke verfangen, und zu schnell aufsteht, wodurch der Raum sich kurz dreht. Das Fehlen von Orientierung wird nur noch verstärkt, als er sieht, was sich in dem, was in der Hütte für eine Küche durchgeht, abspielt.

Die Flächen sind von dem ganzen Kram, der drauf gelegen hatte, befreit, möglicherweise sogar runter _gewischt_ worden, was an sich schon ein Schock ist. Anstelle des Drecks und unzähligen Gegenständen stehen dort mehrere halbleere Einkaufstaschen, Schüsseln zum Mischen, rumliegende Zutaten, ein Schneidbrett, drei geöffnete Kochbücher und ein Topflappen, den Sam nicht kennt.

Auf dem Herd steht auf jeder Platte ein Topf mit irgendetwas und der Ofen scheint auch an zu sein. Und der Duft. _Oh_ der Duft. Jetzt wo er richtig wach ist, erkennt er, dass es sich um eine geradezu unfassbare Kombination handelt, die sich zusammensetzt aus hauptsächlich Cranberries, einem Duft von karamellisiertem Zucker, der wahrscheinlich von backenden Süßkartoffeln kommt, röstendem Fleisch, und heilige … ist das ein Kürbiskuchen und eine Möhrentorte auf der Theke? Er ist ziemlich sicher. Echter _Kuchen_ , zur Abwechslung.

Man hört, wie sich die Ofentür schließt, und ein Kopf taucht hinter der kleinen Kücheninsel auf, gefolgt von einem Oberkörper und einer Hand, die etwas hält, das verdächtig nach einer Bratenspritze aussieht.

„Sam! Hallo. Habe ich dich geweckt? Ich wollte dich und Dean schlafen lassen.“ Das Gesicht ist besorgt gerunzelt und Sam kann sein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

Denn ja, da steht tatsächlich ein echter Engel des Herrn in der Küche eines verstorbenen jüdischen Alkoholikers, ohne Trenchcoat, dafür mit Anzug, verdrehter Krawatte und einer hellroten Schürze, auf der die Worte _„Hast du heute schon einen Koch umarmt?“_ stehen. Und er macht Thanksgiving-Abendessen. Selbst nach Sams sehr liberalen Standards dafür, was unter ‚seltsam’ fällt, ist das seltsam.

„Cas, wo hast du den ganzen Kram her?“ ist das erste, was ihm einfällt, denn, ja, die Hälfte von dem Zeug hat er noch nie in Benutzung gesehen, und da sind noch nicht einmal die Zutaten mit einbegriffen.

Cas schaut, als sei es ihm tatsächlich peinlich. „Ich bin in einen Koch-Laden gegangen. Der Verkäufer war sehr hilfsbereit, als ich ihm erklärt habe, dass ich vorhabe, zum ersten Mal ein Thanksgiving-Essen zu bereiten. Besonders die Schürze war ein guter Vorschlag, denke ich.“

Sam nickt heftig und versucht sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Äh, ja, hübsche Schürze … Hast du eine der Kreditkarten benutzt?“

„Ja. Und auch im … im Gemüseladen. Das war ein wenig verwirrender, aber ich glaube, ich habe alles gefunden, was ich brauche.“

„Äh … Wow. Du hast das also alles selbst gemacht?“ fragt Sam, obwohl das eine echt dumme Frage ist, denn wer sonst soll es denn gewesen sein, aber Sam versucht immer noch, die ganze Sache in seinen Kopf zu kriegen.

Cas dreht sich zum Herd, um einen der Töpfe umzurühren und nickt dabei ernst. „Ja. Ist das … War das falsch von mir? Ich habe gelesen, dass man an diesem Tag traditionell ein derartiges Mahl bereitet und …“ Er dreht sich mit gradezu herzzerreißend ernsten Augen wieder zu Sam. „Dieser Tag ist doch ein Tag für die Familie, nicht wahr? Und … ihr seid … Ich habe kein Recht das zu sagen, nach allem, was ich dir und deinem Bruder angetan habe, aber … ich betrachte dich als Familie, Sam.“

Cas hält inne und schluckt. „Und Dean auch, aber … Anders, glaube ich.“

Moment … Hat Cas grade über Dean wirklich das gesagt, was Sam denkt, was er gesagt hat? Nein. Das war … Er schüttelt den Gedanken weg, weil er _definitiv_ zu viel in diese Aussage rein liest. Wenn man aber bedenkt, wie Dean sich über die Jahre Cas gegenüber verhalten hat … Es wäre wahrscheinlich nicht das schlechteste, was passieren kann. Er hofft einfach mal, dass die beiden in der Lage sind, zu klären, was auch immer an seltsamen Sachen zwischen ihnen abläuft.

Deswegen sagt er nur: „Hey, Cas? Äh. Du auch. Wirklich.“, und bietet ein Lächeln an, das Cas zögerlich erwidert, bevor er wieder zu seiner üblichen Ernsthaftigkeit zurückkehrt. „Brauchst du … äh, bei irgendwas Hilfe?“

Cas sieht sich hektisch um und es wird deutlich, dass er sich hier ein wenig übernommen hat. „Könntest du … Das Gemüse muss geputzt werden. Ich wollte gerade damit beginnen, aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht …“

„Na klar. Dean kann noch weiter schlafen, tut dem Idiot mal gut.“

„Ich stimme zu. Sein Schlaf ist … Er hat zuletzt nicht gut geschlafen.“ Das war dann wohl ein Geständnis, dass Cas Dean beim Schlafen zusieht. Was gruslig sein sollte, aber seltsamerweise nicht ist.

Also gesellt Sam sich in der Küche zu Cas, versenkt die Hände in Wasser und greift sich einen Schrubber, und sie arbeiten fast anderthalb Stunden in kameradschaftlicher Stille, nur unterbrochen von ein paar dumpfe „’tschuldigung“s und „Wie dünn schneid ich die?“s.

Alles scheint so _normal_ und wie _echtes Leben_ , was ein wenig schmerzt, denn nichts davon ist normal, und als Sam eine Kartoffelschale herunterfällt, dreht sein Kopf sich automatisch, um nach dem Hund zu schauen, was ihn wieder daran erinnert wo er ist und wo er _nicht_ ist. Das schmerzt und er ertappt sich dabei, wie er wünscht, Amelia wäre hier.

Was ein irgendwie egoistischer Wunsch ist, weil einer seiner besten Freunde, der, ja, auf jeden Fall immer noch praktisch ein Bruder ist, trotz der ganzen Dinge, die passiert sind, Thanksgiving-Essen macht und eine Hand ausstreckt, Wiedergutmachung versucht, und alles woran er denken kann, ist wie gern er woanders wäre.

Manchmal ist das Leben scheiße, aber er ist sicher, dass es Amelia besser geht, wenn sie nicht in einer heruntergekommen Hütte in Montana ist, mit seinem Bruder und einem Engel, auf der Flucht vor Dämonen, die ihn mit Freude metzeln würden. Außerdem hat sie Don.

Irgendwann während dieses Gedankenganges merkt Sam, dass Cas versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Sam?“ fragt die ruhige Stimme. Sam schaut hinüber, als überraschend selbstbewusste Hände Orangenschale in den Topf mit der Cranberry-Soße raspeln und Salz zu dem Wasser für die grünen Bohnen hinzufügen, das beginnt zu kochen.

„Oh. Ja?“ Er legt sein Gemüsemesser weg und beginnt seine Hände mit einem Geschirrtuch abzutrocknen (und wow, wo haben sie denn bitte Geschirrtücher her?)

„Was denkst du, wieso werde ich immer wieder gerettet?“, ist die Frage, die folgt, und Sams Herz zieht sich zusammen, denn während er hier rumsteht und in Gedanken der Freundin hinterher heult, die eh viel zu gut für ihn ist, denkt Cas über _solche_ Sachen nach. „Ich verdiene es nicht.“

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, umarmt er Cas, und wo er jetzt darüber nachdenkt, ist das wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass er ihn umarmt, was seltsam scheint, aber na ja, der Schürze muss man gehorchen, oder?

„Bullshit“, murmelt Sam in Cas’ Schulter, lässt ihn dann los, weil die Umarmung jetzt irgendwie peinlich ist und er so was normalerweise nicht macht und außerdem gehört er irgendwie zu Dean. Die beiden würden das zwar nie zugeben und es ist auch nichts Romantisches dran, aber … Wie ging der Satz, den Cas gesagt hat? Tiefere Bande? „Ja, du hast schon echt Mist gebaut, das bestreite ich gar nicht, das wär ganz schön blöd. Aber darf ich dich daran erinnern, mit wem du gerade sprichst?“

„Sam Winchester, Bruder von Dean Winchester und einer der besten Menschen, die ich je kennen gelernt habe.“ Cas sagt das derart ernst, dass es Sam fast die Kehle zuschnürt.

„Ähh … Ja. Sicher. Davon mal abgesehen? Derjenige, der der Apokalypse Starthilfe gegeben hat. Und Dämonenblut getrunken hat. Und, ach ja, mit einer Dämonin geschlafen hat. Und zugelassen hat, dass mein Bruder seine Seele verkauft, um mich von den Toten zurückzuholen. Und der ihn ans Fegefeuer aufgegeben hat. Derjenige, der dran schuld ist, dass seine Freundin und seine Mutter für ihn gestorben sind, der bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit seine Familie im Stich gelassen hat. Oh, oh, und das wollen wir mal nicht vergessen, der ein Jahr lang ohne Seele rumgelaufen ist, ohne es ihn sonderlich gestört hätte. _Ich bin echt klasse._ “ Er wedelt sarkastisch mit einer Gabel durch die Luft und trägt ein verbittertes Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Das ist … Das ist dir gegenüber nicht gerecht, Sam.“

„Darf ich dir helfen, deine eigene Nase zu finden, Castiel?“

„Es wäre besser für Dean gewesen, wenn ich nicht zurückgekehrt wäre. Es ist selbstsüchtig von mir, hier bleiben zu wollen. Ich sollte …“ Cas dreht sich halb um, als wollte er sich wegzaubern, und Sam muss mit der Hand nach seinem Arm greifen und ihn zurückdrehen.

„Nein. Und weißt du was, Cas? Lass es. Lass es einfach bleiben, okay? Ich weiß nicht, wer dich warum immer wieder zurück holt und ehrlich gesagt ist es mir mittlerweile auch egal.“ Sam hält inne, um kurz zu Dean hinüber zu schauen und sicher zu gehen, dass der immer noch schläft, denn er ist nicht sicher, wie sein Bruder das finden würde, was er jetzt zu sagen hat, aber es muss halt irgendwie gesagt werden.

„Trotz all der echt total dummen Sachen, die du gemacht hast, und obwohl du ihn manchmal wirklich sehr verletzt hast, bist du immer das beste, was meinem Bruder je passiert ist. Ich mein das ernst. Du … du hast ihn nicht gesehen, als du tot warst, Cas. Es hat ihn total fertig gemacht. Eigentlich in gewisser Weise noch schlimmer als damals, als Dad gestorben ist. Ich kenne meinen Bruder nämlich und er hat kein Wort darüber verloren, das macht er nämlich nie. Aber er hat getrunken, eine _Menge_ , viel mehr als sonst. Und er hat blöde, deprimierende, beschissene Poplieder mitgesungen und war insgesamt sehr, sehr leichtsinnig.Und er hat allen Ernstes deinen Trenchcoat aufbewahrt und hast du eine Ahnung, wie oft er das Ding hat neu verstauen müssen, wenn wir schon wieder ein Auto verschrottet hatten und schon wieder in einem neuen Motelzimmer waren? Oh, oh, und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass er ohne dich immer noch in der _Hölle_ festsitzen würde? Oder tot wäre oder immer noch im Fegefeuer oder Michaels Gefäß wäre und die Welt untergegangen wäre? Also sag das gefälligst nie wieder, ich schwöre zu Gott, ich schlag dich. Verstanden?“

Cas schaut zu Boden und dann zur Seite. „Ich werde es nicht wieder sagen.“

„Er verzeiht dir, Cas, selbst wenn du das selber nicht machst. Und ich auch.“ Dann atmet Sam seufzend aus und schaut kurz in den Ofen. „Gut. Okay. Also … der Truthahn sieht aus, als wär er fast fertig. Wir äh … wir haben aber schon eine ganze Menge Essen, oder?“

„Verzeih. Ich war nicht endgültig sicher, welche Mengen einige der Rezepte ergeben würden. Wäre es …“ Cas verstummt, während er sich damit beschäftigt, die Kartoffeln abtropfen zu lassen, damit sie gestampft werden können.

„Was?“, fragt Sam nach.

„Da wir die nötigen Siegel und Vorkehrungen haben, wäre es wohl ähnlich sicher wie … Denkst du, Dean hätte etwas dagegen, wenn ich den Propheten und seine Mutter dazu holen würde? Ich glaube, auch ihnen würde das Mahl schmecken. Und vielleicht könnten sie Dean soweit ablenken, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht, dass ich den Kuchen nicht selbst hergestellt habe.“

Sam schaut zu, wie Cas rüber zu dem Klappbett sieht, auf dem der ältere Winchester ausgebreitet liegt und trotz des Krachs, den sie veranstaltet haben, irgendwie immer noch schläft. Der Ausdruck in den Engelsaugen? Ist ein äußerst komplizierter, aber Sam ist ziemlich sicher, dass es im Grunde hauptsächlich auf _Liebe_ hinaus läuft. Und Sam wird jetzt ganz sicher kein Tränchen verschütten, nö, nix da, er sicher nicht, Winchesters machen so was nicht, und es gibt auch gar nichts, weswegen man heulen müsste.

Also lächelt Sam, nickt und sagt: „Ich finde, das ist eine gute Idee. Und der Kuchen sieht klasse aus. Die Torte sieht noch besser aus, aber wir tun mal so, als hätte ich das nicht gesagt, falls Dean fragt.“

„Könntest du die Kartoffeln fertig zubereiten, wenn ich jetzt gehe?“ Cas zwirbelt die Halter der Schürze, macht aber keine Anstalten, sie abzunehmen.

„Das krieg ich bestimmt hin. Vielleicht … nein, behalt die Schürze, die ist ziemlich gut. Bring Garth auch noch mit.“

Mit einem Flattergeräusch ist Cas verschwunden. Sam gießt Milch zu den Kartoffeln, beginnt sie mit einer Gabel zu stampfen, gibt dann auf und geht rüber zum Bett, an dem er sanft rüttelt, bis Dean stöhnt.

„Dean … es ist 5 Uhr nachmittags. Ähm … Happy Thanksgiving?“ Sam zieht die Decke runter.

„B'n … z'müde“, murmelt sein Bruder und beginnt die Decke wieder über sich zu ziehen, bevor er erstarrt, die Ecke der Decke fallen lässt und abrupt aufsteht. „Moment, was'n das für'n Geruch? Gibt's _Essen_?“

Sam gluckst. „Ja, Dean. Cas, äh … Cas hat ein Thanksgiving-Abendessen gemacht. So ein richtiges, nicht mit Truthahnpastete aus der Tiefkühltruhe und Bier.“

Dean starrt die winzige, armselige Küche an und seine Kaumuskeln arbeiten. Sam schaut zu, wie er aufsteht, ein Hemd über sein T-Shirt zieht und in die Küche stolpert. „Alter. Das is’ … das is’ so … geil. Und Kuchen gibt’s auch. Ehrlich. Wow.“

„Ja, wow, wer hätte gedacht, dass dein Engel geheime kulinarische Talente besitzt, was?“, zänkt Sam mit echtem, ehrlichen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Mein Engel?“, protestiert Dean, aber es ist deutlich erkennbar, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht. „Soll ich die Kartoffeln stampfen oder so?“

„Öh, wenn du willst?“

Da kehrt Cas mit Garth, Kevin und Mrs. Tran – Linda – zurück und Dean zieht Cas nicht mal wegen der Schürze auf, sondern umarmt ihn nur, wodurch Cas eine volle Minute lang erstarrt, bevor er sich ein wenig entspannt und so eine Art Halbumarmung zurückgibt, was an sich schon Wunder genug ist, und sie umarmen einander lang genug, dass Dean Zeit hat, etwas in Cas’ Ohr zu flüstern, was wie ein ‚Danke’ klingt. Kevin und Sam räuspern sich peinlich berührt gleichzeitig und die zwei springen auseinander und Dean macht einen blöden Witz über Truthahn, um die Stimmung aufzulockern.

Insgesamt ist es ein recht chaotisches Abendessen. Und ja, sie essen alle im Stehen von unterschiedlichen Tellern und sie haben vergessen, Soße zu machen, und der Truthahn wird mit einem Engelsschwert geschnitten, was höchstwahrscheinlich ein Sakrileg ist, und das ganze Salz ist für die Türen und Fenster draufgegangen, deswegen gibt es keins zum Würzen. Der Truthahn ist ohne Sauce etwas trocken, der Kartoffelbrei etwas klumpig und die grünen Bohnen sind nicht weit von einer völligen Katastrophe entfernt. Aber verdammt, die Cranberry-Soße ist total gut und die Marshmallow-Yams sind der Wahnsinn. Mrs. Tran kritisiert tüchtig ihre Kochkünste und den Zustand der Hütte, Garth reißt seltsame Witzchen und trägt eine ziemlich gruslige Truthahn-Strickmütze und Kevin ist größtenteils sehr still, aber er hat sein Cello mitgebracht, also gibt es tatsächlich ein bisschen Live-Musik (es stellt sich heraus, dass Cas seine Finger gut genug wieder hergestellt hat, dass er ordentlich spielen kann), und Dean isst gut die Hälfte des Kuchens alleine.

Dann erwähnt Garth, dass sie darüber nachdenken könnten, wofür sie alle dankbar sind, und überraschenderweise bringt das keinen von ihnen so sehr aus der Fassung, wie er erwartet hatte.

Sie haben so viel verloren und so viel durchgemacht, aber jetzt grade, jetzt im Moment? Er hat Abendessen gemacht, mit Cas, der weder tot noch verrückt ist, und sein Bruder lebt und ist gesund und schläft im Nebenzimmer, der Impala steht draußen, alle haben ihre Seelen, und Wunder über Wunder, betrunken ist auch keiner. Oder steht kurz davor, irgendwelchen heidnischen Göttern geopfert zu werden. Außerdem haben sie eine halbe magische Tafel, einen Propheten des Herrn, seine Wahnsinns-Mutter, und einen früheren Zahnarzt auf ihrer Seite, und ja, auch wenn Sam es äußerst ungerne zugibt, einen nicht komplett bösen Vampir. Team Freier Wille 2.0, sozusagen. Könnte schlimmer sein.

Und Amelia ist _in Sicherheit_ , was nun wirklich wichtiger ist, als sie _hier_ zu haben, und sie ist bei jemandem, der sie liebt. Dass das nicht er ist, schmerzt, aber … er kommt schon damit zurecht.

Und er bemerkt definitiv, wie nah Dean und Cas beieinander stehen und wie beide sofort die Köpfe zueinander drehen, als Garth die Frage stellt. Sie schauen beide sofort weg, aber Sam ist jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass, selbst wenn er zu Amelia zurück gehen würde, er Dean nicht völlig auf sich allein gestellt zurück lassen müsste. Das ist auf jeden Fall beruhigend.

Letzten Endes ist Sam ziemlich sicher, dass es Stephanies verdammtes, blödes, ‚perfektes’ Abendessen locker in die Tasche steckt, und so morbide der Gedanke auch sein mag, er ist ziemlich sicher, dass, wenn er jetzt sterben würde, _diese_ Erinnerung wahrscheinlich die in seinem persönlichen Himmel ersetzen würde. Was seltsam ist und es ist wahrscheinlich extrem verkorkst, dass er das auch nur denkt, aber …

Jep. Bestes Thanksgiving aller Zeiten.


End file.
